


All that you've got left is being strong

by bertie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Philadelphia Flyers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertie/pseuds/bertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude’s dreams of an NHL career were shattered along with his collarbone when he was on the cusp of greatness. It was when he was recovering that he met Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Claude’s dreams of an NHL career were shattered along with his collarbone when he was on the cusp of greatness. It was when he was recovering that he met Danny.

He wasn’t really supposed to bend over and pick up things, but a ball had rolled into the street and hit his foot as he was getting his mail and he didn’t want a kid chasing after it. He nearly didn’t make it back up, but then there were warm hands on him and he was grateful.

“Thanks,” he said, soft and kind of breathless because the pain was still there.

Soft brown eyes and a smile that made his heart stop met him and he couldn’t _not_ smile back. The man took the ball from him and stuck his hand out.

“My name is Danny. I just moved in across the street with my three sons,” he said and Claude carefully shook his hand.

“I’m Claude. Where did you move from?”

Danny was just so cute Claude could barely contain himself. He wanted to kiss him _right now._

“Buffalo,” Danny answered.

“You’re definitely not from Buffalo, though,” Claude teased, glad he wasn’t just blabbering like he did when he met attractive men.

“No, I’m from Quebec. What about you?”

“Ontario,” he said, “but I speak French because of my parents.”

Danny grinned so bright the cloudy day didn’t seem so dark, and Claude just really wanted this man to never leave his side. “Oh that’s great! I have to take my boys to hockey practice, but maybe you could come over for dinner. Unless you have plans of course.”

Claude thought about the box of pasta and frozen chicken breast waiting for him and tossed that straight out the nearest window. “I’d love to. What time?”

“How about seven?” Danny offered, and Claude just smiled.

“Sounds great.”

They said their goodbyes and Claude collected his mail, made his way slowly up the driveway. He waited around eagerly for seven, changed his outfit four—okay, six—times and had to sit down before his shoulders started aching even more. He headed over at exactly seven and was delighted to see Danny again.

To Claude, everything was absolutely perfect. The house was cozy and comfortable and welcoming—everything Claude’s was not—and the boys were well behaved and even sweet. Claude never wanted to leave, and he stayed as long as he could until he saw the youngest start to yawn.

He waved to the family crowded on the porch as he crossed the street, and cursed quietly when he dropped his keys at the door. A quick glance over told him that yes, Danny was still watching. He struggled to his feet and unlocked the door, slipped inside and hoped that his collarbone hadn’t stuck out of his shirt at dinner.

It was nearly three days before he and Danny spoke again. They waved across the road at each other and the boys would occasionally come over to say hi, but it was when Claude’s mail spilled all over the sidewalk as he was going back to the house that Danny showed up again. He called out to Claude and jogged across the street to him.

“Let me get that,” he offered, crouching to collect the envelopes. As he was handing them back, he said, “If you don’t mind me asking, what happened?”

Claude was so embarrassed and he hated talking about how at twenty-five he was barely able to care for himself and was only living alone because he moved away from his family. He swallowed down the lump in his throat and the tenderness in Danny’s brown eyes put him more at ease.

“I was in a car accident a while ago and it shattered my collarbone. I have rods and pins holding it together because right now it’s just a bunch of little puzzle pieces.” He tilted his head away a bit and knew by the twinge of pain that his bones had shifted into view.

“Oh, you poor thing,” Danny whispered like he didn’t know he was saying it. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright. I was hoping to play in the NHL, but even when my bones heal, I’ll never have the mobility I used to. I can still care for myself, but sports are absolutely out of the question,” he explained, and he saw Danny’s face darken.

“That’s awful, Claude. I am so, so sorry that happened to you.” He paused for a long moment, chewing his lip. “Are you free for lunch today? The boys are at their mother’s for the weekend so we could get something to eat,” he offered, and Claude felt warm all of the sudden.

He heard himself say, “Like a date?”

Danny’s cheeks turned pink and Claude wanted to always see that delight on his face.

“If you want it to be,” he said, soft and unsure and Claude wanted to kiss him.

He grinned and nodded, “Yeah, I do.”

Danny looked so eager and his smile was so big Claude saw the faint outline of dimples. “I’m going to change and I’ll drive over to get you in ten minutes.”

Claude nodded again and they went their separate ways for the moment. His shoulders were sore and he could only stand to have a t-shirt on so he picked out his favorite and was trying to fix his hair when the doorbell rang. Danny had an expensive-looking SUV with soft leather seats and Claude sank into the passenger side seat with a content sigh.

“Is there anywhere specific you like to eat?” Danny asked as they drove into town.

“Not really,” Claude said, looking out the window. It had been almost two weeks since he had left the house for anything other than doctors’ appointments.

They eventually decided on a taco place and spent the entire time talking like they had been friends for years. Claude nearly forgot his pain until he was reaching for his seatbelt and the breath was knocked out of his lungs at the twinge in his bones. Danny watched him nervously, the car running but his hands down at his sides.

“Are you alright?” he asked tentatively, and Claude kind of wanted to cry.

No one had asked him if he was okay since the accident. His mother would call but she would ask, “How are you?” and it wasn’t the same.

He must have looked distressed because Danny reached over to squeeze his hand. “It’s okay, Claude. You can cry.”

He did cry, and he cried hard. Danny shifted around in his seat to face him, reached over to touch his knee and smooth his fingers over the denim. He was saying soothing things like, “It’s all right,” and, “I’m here,” and, “You’re going to be just fine,” and it worked. Claude let the words soak into him and comfort him and they did more good than any of the words his therapists and family had given him.

Danny never moved his hand unless it was to touch another part of Claude, his hair or the back of his neck or his hand. He wanted so badly to curl up in Danny’s arms and never have to face the world again because most of the time it was too painful and he hated the pitied looks he got and the questions about what he would do with his life now that hockey was out of the question. He hated what his life had become and sometimes wished he had died in that car.

“Don’t ever say that,” Danny snapped all the sudden and Claude jumped.

“You have a purpose in this world, Claude, and maybe you haven’t found it yet but never give up even if you feel like there’s nothing left for you. I don’t want to see you leave everything behind so,” he paused for a long moment, brown eyes uneasy, “stay here for me.”

Claude wished he could lean over the console for any sort of comfort, but Danny just held his hand all the way home, stroking his knuckles until he was breathing calmly again. He pulled into Claude’s driveway and said, “Stay right there,” as he turned the car off. Claude watched him round the front of the car and come to his door. He accepted Danny’s help to get out and up to the front door, turned around to say goodbye to him but Danny was still there. He stepped into the house and smiled to himself when he heard Danny close and lock the door behind them.

“Do you want something to drink?” Claude asked as they moved through the foyer to the kitchen.

“Let me get it,” Danny said, and Claude felt something warm settle in his stomach.

Danny made them a pot of the tea Claude had come to love when his pain was especially bad. They sat on the plush sofa in the living room, sharing the tea and even more stories. Danny stretched his arm out across the back of the couch, his warm hand settling carefully on Claude’s shoulder. The tension Claude usually carried there dissipated and he relaxed almost to the point of sleep. But then Danny shifted a little anxiously.

“What is it? Do you need to leave?” Claude asked; he was content with loose muscles and almost no pain at all.

Danny shook his head. “No, no. I just…”

“What, Danny?” He urged, his heart beginning to race.

“Can I kiss you?” Danny asked, eyes worried but his hands didn’t shake.

Claude licked his lips, nodding. “Yes.”

Danny’s lips were soft and warm and he cupped his hand around Claude’s jaw, tilting his head just slightly. Claude kind of whimpered, tried to bring his hand up to touch Danny but he was unable. He let his hand rest on Danny’s waist until he licked into Claude’s mouth and his fingers clenched in his shirt. His mouth was hot and he tasted like tea and sugar and it made Claude moan. Danny moved to kiss the corner of his mouth and his cheek and his temple and he left a firm kiss on his hairline, pressing their foreheads together.

“I’ve wanted to do that since we met, but I didn’t want to scare you away. I wasn’t sure if you were even attracted to me,” Danny said and the uneasiness in his voice made Claude smile.

“You could never scare me away, Danny, you’re like five inches shorter than me,” Claude teased.

“I am not,” Danny cried indignantly, sitting back to pout at him. “How tall are you?”

“Five-eleven,” Claude answered.

“I’m five-ten,” Danny said, but the way he glanced away made Claude crow with laughter. “It’s true!”

“Maybe when you’re in sneakers, or platform boots.”

Danny kind of snarled, and Claude just moaned happily when he kissed him again. He wrestled Claude onto his back—carefully, very carefully—and got his legs up around his hips.

“’S okay?” He asked as he kissed along Claude’s jaw to his ear.

Claude gasped as he nibbled on his earlobe, gave an unmanly whimpering plea when he moved to suckle on the sensitive skin below. “Yes.”

Danny’s hands were like magic. They knew exactly where to stroke and press and touch to make Claude lose his mind. He rutted eagerly against Danny’s thigh, rucking his t-shirt up to run his hands along Danny’s back and sides. Danny made a pleased noise when Claude’s hands skirted across the waistband of his jeans. He outright moaned when Claude stroked his abdomen, fingers dipping inside the front of his pants.

“Can I?” Claude asked, breathless and panting and so lost in the pleasure.

“Of course,” Danny answered, sounding so put together as if he wasn’t breathing like he had just run a marathon.

Claude undid Danny’s jeans, got his hand down his boxer-briefs, and Danny made the sweetest noises for him. Danny reattached his mouth to Claude’s throat and continued to make those eager little sounds as he suckled.

“Ahhh!” Claude gasped when Danny’s hand found his crotch, rubbing him firm and sure through his jeans.

They came within seconds of each other, Danny sucking hard on Claude’s neck and pushing him over the edge as he touched him. Claude kept his strokes tight and quick because Danny seemed to really enjoy that with the sounds he was making.

As if Claude’s hand wasn’t covered in his semen, Danny kissed his face tenderly and rested his hand on Claude’s hip. He responded tiredly to Danny’s kisses, loving just laying on the couch with Danny between his legs.

“Let’s get cleaned up,” Danny whispered after a while, and he was gentle as he helped Claude stand.

Claude led them upstairs to his bathroom, washed his hands as Danny stood in the doorway. He pulled off his t-shirt and smiled at Danny as he dropped it on the floor.

“Coming?” He asked as he pushed his jeans off.

He turned on the shower and was delighted when Danny pressed up against his back, kissing his neck and slipping his fingers under the waistband of his boxers. He reached back to guide Danny’s hands to push his underwear down and shivered when Danny purposefully stroked the soft skin of his hips as he went. The water was warm and it soothed the returning ache in Claude’s shoulders, but Danny’s hands did a much better job. As he gently swiped the washcloth over Claude’s chest, Claude could see him studying the protruding bones and the scars.

“Does it bother you?” He asked, soft and kind of timid.

“No,” Danny answered firmly, looking up at Claude’s face. “I just hate knowing it causes you pain. I wish I could take it all away.”

Claude kissed him and Danny continued to wash his chest and then his back. It felt good to be taken care of and he hoped Danny wouldn’t be averse to doing it more often. He watched Danny wash himself and enjoyed the shift of muscles under his pale skin. He was small but strong with lean, compact muscles and Claude kind of drooled over him.

It was very nice to have someone help him dry his back and even better to not have his shirt stick to him because he was still wet. Danny helped him into his t-shirt and it didn’t make Claude feel like he was incapable. It made him feel as if Danny was there just in case, and the way Danny smoothed his hands over Claude’s shoulders told him he wanted to be there.

“Do you need any ice or a heating pad for your shoulders?” Danny asked even though he was still in just a towel.

“Not right now, but thanks. I’ll lend you some clothes,” he said and stood to pad over to the dresser.

He gave Danny a t-shirt and shorts and put their clothes in to wash. Danny bullied him onto the couch with an ice pack, kissed his forehead when he whimpered in pain.

“Do you go to physical therapy?” Danny asked him, sitting on the floor at his head.

Claude nodded. “Twice a week.”

Danny looked down and his eyelashes were dark against his cheeks. “Would it be okay if I went with you sometime?”

Claude reached out to cup Danny’s cheek, made him look up. “Of course. It’d be more bearable if you went with me.”

Danny’s smile was relieved and he leaned up to kiss Claude. They watched hockey highlights and Danny was playing with Claude’s fingers when the Flyers were brought up.

_“Number forty-eight, Daniel Briere, scores the third and final goal of the night, landing himself a hat-trick, and the arena is going wild…”_

Claude felt his skin prickle and he tightened his fingers around Danny’s.

“What’s wrong, Claude?” Danny asked, looking up at him with his warm brown eyes.

“Is that you?” He asked, pointing to the TV screen.

Danny turned to look at the television and then back at Claude. “Yes.”

The word made Claude feel like he was going to throw up, but then Danny was sitting up to face him and he looked so worried.

“I don’t want this to change anything, Claude, please. I play hockey and I really, really like you and I would like it to stay that simple,” he said, fast and nervous and Claude felt horrible.

“Hey,” he said, soft and concerned, and he tried to sit up but he couldn’t without a little help and a lot of pain. He reached for Danny’s hands, kissed his knuckles. “If anything, I was worried that you would leave me once I found out. It just…it hurts a little bit because that was going to be my life as well. I was passed over in so many drafts and I was playing college hockey instead and was just about to be signed when I was in my accident. I can hardly go grocery shopping much less play hockey in the NHL.”

Danny climbed up into the couch with Claude and was so, so careful when he wrapped his arms around him. “I’m so sorry that happened to you. I wish it had been me.”

Claude shuddered at the thought of Danny, gentle and kind and selfless and drop-dead gorgeous, in his painful everyday life. It made him sick to his stomach.

“No, don’t wish that. If it hadn’t happened, then I probably wouldn’t have met you. I could be playing in Phoenix or LA right now and not in your arms,” Claude said, leaning his head on Danny’s shoulder. “And I think this is where I want to be for a long time.”


	2. Chapter 2

The boys took the news well (really they suspected) and were more glad than surprised when Claude would sleep over. It was really just a lot easier to have someone there to help him with everyday things. All of his dishes and food were on the counter so he wasn’t forced to reach up for them, but then Danny was there to get it for him and he allowed Claude to do as much or as little as he wanted. Danny made physical therapy more fun with his happy conversations and sometimes he would bring one of the boys and their bickering was entertaining.

Some days were worse than others and Claude would wake in pain instead of the use of his shoulders slowly building it up. Danny would be sure to have sweatshirts on hand and always brought an ice pack or heating pad when asked. Claude tried his best to hide his pain and tears from the boys, but when Caelan came home from school to Claude sobbing on the couch, he took it upon himself to comfort him.

Claude wiped his face with his sleeve. “Oh, Caelan, I’m so sorry. I’ll just—”

“You don’t have to go anywhere,” Caelan soothed, sitting beside Claude. “Do you need anything?”

Claude breathed heavily, trying to stop the tears, and shook his head. “No.”

“You can cry; it’s okay. You’ve seen all three of us cry before and you deserve to cry more than we do,” Caelan said, and Claude broke down again.

Caelan’s hands were tentative but he touched Claude’s back and rubbed little circles there. The door opened and Danny came in, Carson and Cameron trailing behind, and Claude heard him rush over.

“What’s the matter?” He asked, pushing Claude’s hands away from his face. “Come on, Claude, talk to me.”

“It hurts,” he said, broken and raw and weak.

“Okay, baby. Come on, can you stand up?”

Danny and Caelan got Claude on his feet, Danny’s arms wrapped tight around his waist. Caelan kept close as Danny helped Claude up the stairs.

“Go turn on the shower in my bathroom. Get it warm,” Danny told him and Caelan ran up the rest of the steps and into Danny’s bedroom. “Easy now, go slowly.”

Any movement at all hurt Claude shoulders and his knuckles were white as he gripped Danny’s shirt. Finally, Claude could shuffle along to Danny’s bedroom and Caelan was waiting there anxiously.

“Thanks, buddy. Can you bring Claude’s stuff up here? Then you and your brothers can play video games and have a snack. I just have to get Claude settled,” Danny said, and Claude whimpered when his shoulder was jostled.

“’Course,” Caelan said and he was gone again.

Danny led Claude into the bathroom and got him to step out of his sweatpants. He shoved off his jeans and socks and coaxed Claude into the shower. The water was warm and the power setting was still on the gentle trickle Claude preferred.

“I know, honey,” Danny cooed as Claude sobbed into his shoulder.

Even the water hurt him and he was miserable and there was little left to do. Danny held him and let the water wash over them and sang to him in French. He rubbed his lower back to avoid his shoulders and kissed his neck and ear, whispering to him as his sobs turned to hiccups.

“It’s okay. Just relax. I’ve got you. I’m here,” he was murmuring and Claude’s muscles loosened little by little. “That’s it.”

It took nearly thirty minutes for Claude to be able to stand on his own without crumpling to his knees. He still held tightly to Danny as he walked into the bedroom, moved stiffly as he lay back on the bed.

“It’s not too hot and you have an ice pack right next to your hand if you’d prefer that,” Danny said as he rested the heating pad lightly on Claude’s shoulder.

It was difficult to soothe the pain in both shoulders, but Claude found a way to manage. He yawned weakly and held onto Danny’s hand as he dozed off, enjoying how safe Danny made him feel.

…

A jolt of pain forced Claude into a sitting position early one morning. Danny was sitting beside him and reaching for him carefully. Claude felt his eyes fill with tears and he sniffled weakly.

“It was just a dream,” Danny whispered, guiding Claude carefully into his arms. “Shhhh. It’s all right; I’ve got you.”

His sobs were breathless and more like hiccups than anything. He held on to Danny’s shirt and struggled to catch his breath.

“I-I was, was back in the car and, and it _hurt_.”

“I know, baby, I’m so sorry. But it was just a dream. You’re safe here with me, okay?” Danny stroked his hair away from his face, kissed his forehead. “Do you feel like getting something to drink?”

Claude just nodded miserably and he held tight to Danny’s hand as they padded downstairs. In the light of the refrigerator, Claude wasn’t so scared. He could breathe a little easier and he could see the way Danny’s hair curled behind his ears.

“You’re okay now,” Danny said, hushed and sweet and it put Claude at ease.

His nightmares were few and far between since he started seeing Danny, but they still came and Danny still made him feel impossibly safe.

“Do you want to go back to bed?”

“Sure,” Claude breathed, carried his glass of water up with him.

Danny lay down with him after turning on the bathroom light, rubbed his back and sang to him in quiet French.

“I’m right here if you need anything,” he told him, stroking his cheek and jaw as Claude dozed again.

…

It was a month or two before Claude went to one of Danny’s games and the entire event was a whirlwind of excitement. Danny got him and the boys tickets right up on the glass and Claude made sure to wear a sweatshirt and his new jersey to keep his collarbone warm. During warm-ups, Danny skated by and grinned at them, touched his shoulder in question. Claude gave him thumbs up and blew him a kiss before he skated on.

Danny played spectacularly well, scored a goal in the second period and made sure to skate by and tap the glass in front of Claude. The boys were fiercely protective of Claude when the other fans would get rowdy and he just smiled and ruffled Cameron’s hair when he nudged him forward to avoid a collision with flying elbows. Before the end of the third period, and after Danny’s second goal, Caelan stood up and motioned for the rest of them to follow.

Cameron kept a hold on Claude’s sleeve as they made their way through the arena and Caelan pulled out a handful of tickets from his sweatshirt. He showed them to a guard at a simple door who let them through with a nod. They took a few more turns until they arrived at the locker room and Claude suddenly felt nervous. He hadn’t met the rest of the team yet, but the boys were pushing open the door and there was noise everywhere.

Danny was right there waiting for them, wearing the tightest shorts Claude had ever seen and an orange t-shirt. He hugged each of the boys and reached for Claude’s hand.

“Are you alright?” He asked, thumb stroking over his knuckles.

Claude took a deep breath and focused on Danny’s smile and nodded. “Yeah, I’m alright.”

Danny kissed his cheek and linked their fingers together. “Let me introduce you.”

The team took easily to Claude with smiles and laughter. He wasn’t so anxious when he got to sit at Danny’s locker and watch the boys wrestle or mess with the other guys. He glanced toward the showers to find Danny standing there in his jeans and t-shirt with a sweet little smile on his face. Claude smiled back at him and gave a timid wave. Danny’s smile grew and he crossed the room to sit beside Claude.

“How are you feeling?” Danny’s hand settled carefully on Claude’s back.

“Tired,” Claude said on a yawn. “And a little sore.”

“We should get you home,” he said, and then called, “boys, wrap it up.”

It took a few minutes, but the boys settled down and filtered back to their father. Cameron held onto Claude’s sleeve again as they walk to the back door and Carson walked beside Danny, chattering about the game. Caelan would interject with something Carson got wrong, and Danny listened intently.

As always, Danny unlocked the SUV and headed to the passenger side first. He opened the door and Claude automatically reached to hold his hand as he climbed inside.

“Thank you,” he said, leaning to kiss Danny quickly while the boys were still getting settled.

“Saw that!” Cameron yelled from the back, and Danny laughed.

“Get over it, Cam,” Danny said, winking at Claude.

The ride back to Haddonfield was uneventful except for the fact that Claude kept dozing off.

“Hey,” Danny murmured, rubbing his thumb over the back of Claude’s hand. “If you’re tired, go to sleep. We have time.”

Claude nodded tiredly and held Danny’s hand as he slept. He woke when they were pulling into the driveway and he fumbled with his seatbelt.

“I should go home,” he muttered, rubbing his eyes.

“I don’t think so,” Danny said after he opened the door. “You’re exhausted, and I don’t like you being over there by yourself anyway.”

Claude didn’t argue because he was too busy yawning and trying not to trip over his own feet as he walked. Caelan volunteered as a steady body to lean against while Claude took the stairs carefully. Danny was right behind them, and he kissed each boy after they made it to the second floor.

“Get ready for bed and I’ll come check on you,” he said, smoothing Cameron’s hair and nudging them along.

“Do you need anything?” He asked Claude, hands settled on narrow hips.

Claude shook his head carefully and smiled tiredly. “Just you and your bed.”

Danny laughed and Claude felt something warm run through his veins. He wanted to crawl into bed and do naughty things with Danny but the exhaustion had settled heavily in his chest and he couldn’t shake it. So he allowed Danny to help him out of his layers, tried not to let his discomfort show. Once in his pajamas—one of Danny’s loose t-shirts and a pair of flannel pants—he brushed his teeth and maybe stole Danny’s t-shirt off the towel rack to sleep with.

When he returned to the bedroom, Danny was gone and Claude’s heating pad was plugged in and laying in what had become his spot. He only kidded himself thinking he could hide anything from Danny, but he was still grateful.

…

They slept together for the first time when the boys were at their mother’s and Danny had been extra doting after Claude woke up with sharp pains shooting through his shoulders. By the evening, after a hot meal, two cups of tea, and an hour of snuggling under a blanket, Claude was in very little pain and wanted more than innocent kissing.

“Let’s go upstairs,” he murmured, sitting himself on Danny’s lap.

Familiarly soft hands settled on his hips underneath his t-shirt and Danny tilted his back to kiss lightly at Claude’s jaw and mouth. “I assume you’re feeling better?”

Claude caught his lips in a real kiss, swallowed down the little moan he gave. He reveled in Danny’s breathless sigh when he shifted to kiss the corner of his mouth. “That’s right.”

Danny chuckled and kissed Claude again as he sat up a little. He dug his fingers into his hips and Claude shivered, letting out a soft whimper.

“Lead the way,” Danny whispered and Claude’s heart picked up double time.

They lost most of their clothes on the way to the bedroom and Claude felt the tiniest trickle of nervousness in the pit of his belly as Danny crawled up over him on the bed.

“Tell me if you’re in any pain,” he murmured, those hands on his hips again and driving him wild.

Claude just nodded and couldn’t help the little shiver in his breathing as Danny peeled his underwear off. The gentleness in Danny’s brown eyes put him at ease and he could relax as Danny stripped.

“How did I get so lucky?” Danny asked, getting his hands under Claude’s hips to pull him flush against his legs.

That movement alone made Claude shudder and he let Danny’s thighs elevate his backside. He stared up at Danny, who was breathing heavily and his pupils were blown wide.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, leaning over Claude to kiss him soft and sweet.

Claude couldn’t catch his breath at first, just kissed back and threaded his fingers through Danny’s hair.

“Have you ever slept with a man before?” Danny asked, his hands wandering and making it hard for Claude to breathe.

Claude shook his head. “No. I had a girlfriend once but we didn’t even get past kissing.” The words came out before Claude knew it and he turned red. “That’s embarrassing, I shouldn’t have told you that.”

Danny laughed, kissed Claude again. “It’s alright, chéri. It’s fine.”

“Have you ever…?” Claude felt his erection twitch at the thought of Danny on his back for another man, but his chest grew tight with interest at the image of Danny fucking someone on _their_ back.

“A long time ago in Juniors,” he answered, leaving soft, open-mouthed kisses on Claude’s jaw.

Claude shivered once uncontrollably and Danny chuckled against his throat.

“I still know what to do though; don’t worry, darling.” His voice was low and rumbling and right next to Claude’s ear.

And he was definitely not lying. The second he had one finger inside Claude, he found his prostate and had Claude crying out for him.

“Don’t support yourself on your shoulders,” he scolded. “Stay down on your back.”

Claude tried, he really did, but he arched again and he felt the pain in his shoulders but what Danny was doing felt ten times better. Danny smacked the side of his thigh, made a disapproving sound in the back of his throat. Claude whimpered and canted his hips in an attempt to get Danny to shift his fingers just a shade to the left.

“Are you ready for another?” Danny asked and Claude moaned softly, shifting his legs.

“Yes, yes, _oui, s’il te plait,_ ” Claude pleaded, curling his fingers into the sheets.

Danny smiled at him and it nearly made Claude come right then. But then Danny was sliding another slick finger inside him and he tossed his leg up to hook over Danny’s strong shoulder. He moaned again as Danny laughed and teased him so well.

“Danny, please, please, I’m ready,” he begged, digging his heel into Danny’s shoulder blade.

“Be patient, sweetheart, you aren’t relaxed enough and I really don’t want to cause you pain,” Danny explained and Claude whined pitifully. “I know.”

Claude tried his best to be patient and enjoy the feeling of Danny’s fingers inside him but it was so hard when he thought of what was coming. He rolled his hips against Danny’s hand, whimpering for him.

“One more,” he soothed, rubbing Claude’s hip.

By the time Danny eased a third finger inside him, Claude was leaking copiously onto his belly and crying out with every brush of Danny’s knuckles. He arched and gave a little moan when Danny took his fingers away, but watched eagerly as he rolled on a condom. He trembled as Danny slicked himself up, tried to keep his breathing steady as Danny moved closer.

“It’s alright.” Danny’s hands were soft and warm and he rubbed Claude’s belly comfortingly. “Take a deep breath.”

Claude did as he was told, making sure to tuck his legs on either side of Danny’s torso. There was pain when Danny pressed into him, more than Claude expected, and he made a pitiful noise.

“Keep breathing,” Danny told him, completely still.

After a few moments, the pain ebbed away to be replaced by a bittersweet pleasure. He gave a quiet moan and felt Danny sink inside another inch. As he pushed further, flares of pain appeared and flashed white behind Claude’s eyes, but soon they were replaced with waves of something very nice.

“Better?” He asked, lips brushing the curve of Claude’s cheek.

Claude nodded. “It’s good.”

Danny smiled against Claude’s face, nuzzling his ear. “Tell me if you’re in pain, okay? Please don’t try to be brave.”

“I will, I promise,” Claude said, pulling his legs back to wrap around Danny’s waist.

Danny was careful as he settled over Claude, left little kisses on his face and murmured to him. His thrusts started out short and quick, but after a moment pain rippled through Claude’s shoulders with each snap of his hips.

“Danny, s-stop for a sec,” he said, reaching up to touch his neck.

“Oh god, did I hurt you?” Danny froze instantly, smoothing the curls off Claude’s forehead.

“Just…not so fast and rough, ‘kay? It’s jostling my shoulders a little too much,” he explained, stroking his thumb across Danny’s lip.

So Danny apologized with kisses and leant back so his thrusts were long and slow. It made Claude rigid with pleasure and he bared his neck almost instinctually to the man taking him apart at the seams. It wasn’t long before Claude felt him brush the edge of an orgasm. He gasped, knees almost pressed to his chest, and lifted his hips off the bed.

“Close, baby?” Danny asked, saccharine sweet and absolutely destroying Claude.

He nodded frantically, legs falling open a little further, and he keened when Danny hit him square on the prostate. His breathing was fast and ragged and he whined, frustrated.

“Come for me, darling, _viens_ ,” he urged, breath hot on Claude’s neck.

He came with a drawn out, high-pitched _ohhhhh_ and whimpered Danny’s name in the aftershocks. He shook as Danny continued to fuck him through it, unable to catch his breath, and moaned when he felt Danny tense very obviously above him. Claude heard Danny warble his name kind of weakly and smiled despite his exhaustion.

“What are you doing?” He asked, trying to glance down, but Danny’s head was blocking him.

When Danny pulled away, there was a bruise right over his heart, intermingled with the spider web of his scars. Danny left soft, open-mouthed kisses across his chest and shoulders, bathing the scars with his tongue. It made Claude shiver in a kind of muffled pleasure and he felt himself attempt to get hard again.

“I love you, every part of you, and I don’t want you to ever doubt that,” Danny whispered against his throat.

Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes and Claude breathed out shakily. Danny’s head snapped up and his eyes were wide with concern, but Claude just smiled and guided him in for a kiss.

“I love you too.” He stroked his thumb over Danny’s cheek and sighed contentedly when Danny kissed him again.


End file.
